ROAD trip
by x-menevo-hp
Summary: the xmen and brotherhood go on a road trip (some Jean bashing)
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own xmen and all things having to do with them.  
  
Road trip   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everyone was excited when they entered the mansion after their last day of school.  
  
"Alright, summer is finally here",said Kurt.  
  
"Yeah, two whole months without school ,and I'm going home tomarrow",said Evan happily  
  
"I can't wait to go home", yelled Roberto going upstairs to pack.  
  
"I know I can't believe you guys are stuck in stuffy old Bayville",commented Sam.  
  
"Ja,such a tragedy we're stuck in a mansion with airconditioning ,and a giant pool",said Kurt heading to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be a long two months",Logan said to himself shaking his head,as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everyone gathered outside the mansion the next morning,and watched as Roberto,Ray,Evan,Sam,Jamie,and Jubilee all got into cars to  
  
go to the airport.As they went back into the mansion to find something to do, the professor's voice came into their heads telling them to  
  
meet him in his study.  
  
"I like, wonder what he wants",said Kitty ,as they made their way to his study.  
  
  
  
They sat down when they entered his study."You might be wondering why I called you here",said the professor looking around.  
  
"You have a whole summer and nothing to do, and since I don't want you to be bored and get into trouble I arranged a litle trip  
  
for you.  
  
"Really,we like, get a trip?" asked Kitty in excitment.  
  
"Yes, I have a friend who owns a resort in Florida,but there is no room for you yet.  
  
You will drive down there,stay for a week ,and take a cruise home",said the professor smiling at the looks on there faces.  
  
"Are you joking Professor",asked Rogue looking amazed.  
  
" No, the brotherhood,and Amanda will also be coming".  
  
"YEA,Amanda's coming",said kurt bouncing up and down.  
  
"What the brotherhood,"said Scott  
  
"They are going,they promised they will be good .You are leaving in the morning.You may only take one backpack to save   
  
space",said the professor.  
  
They all said thank you as they went upstairs to pack .  
  
"Do you know what this means",asked Amara looking around.  
  
"ROAD TRIP!!!",they all chorused.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning the xmen and Amanda stood outside waiting for the brotherhood  
  
when the green jeep pulled up they saw somthing strange.  
  
"Lance where is the Blob and like why is Pyro here?",asked Kitty.  
  
"Freddy didn't want to come,so we brought Pyro instead",Lance replied.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"We need to leave Kurt will drive one van and I will drive the other", said Scott jumping into leader mode.  
  
The van pulled out of the driveway ten minutes later.  
  
In the first van sat Scott and Jean in the front,Pietro and Wanda in the second row,and Rogue,Amara,and John  
  
in the back.The second van had Kurt and Amanda in the front, Lance and Kitty in the second row,and Todd,Rahne,  
  
and Bobby in back.  
  
Logan and the professor watched them leave "I'm not sure it was a good idea to send them out there Chuck", said Logan.  
  
"They'll be fine how much trouble could 14 mutant teens get into",said the professor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I' ve always wanted to do a road trip fic .I hope you like it.let me know. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own xmen and all things having to do with them.  
  
Road trip   
  
Chapter 2  
  
They were still in Bayville and everone was already on Scott's nerves. Pietro and Wanda were aguring and sreaming at each other.  
  
John was bugging Amara,by flirting with her ,and flipping his lighter.Jean was looking at a map and humming along to the radio.  
  
He was getting annoyed."WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP NOW!",he yelled.  
  
  
  
They all looked at him for a moment then Rogue said,"Touchy",and they all went back to what they were doing,  
  
Jean looked at him and asked,"Getting on your nerves?"  
  
"How could you tell",he asked sarcasticly rolling his eyes.(Not that you can tell)  
  
  
  
"Rogue's right you are touchy could you be any more excited,"she asked flipping her hair like she was the   
  
best thing that ever walked the earth .  
  
"Shut up Jean,"he snapped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the next van things were a little quieter Lance and Kitty were talking quietly.Bobby was playing   
  
a gameboy Todd was talking to Rahne and she was talking back since he had takin a bath before  
  
the trip.Amanda was talking about how excicting it was going to be.  
  
"Oh, look like ,a Wallmart time for a bathroom and food stop",said Kitty.  
  
"I don't know",said Kurt doubtfuly.  
  
"Pleasssee",begged Amanda.  
  
"Alright I'll call Scott",he sighed.  
  
Kurt picked up his cell phone and dialed scotts number.  
  
"What", he answered shortly.  
  
"Rude enough?"said Kurt.  
  
"Sorry,I've got a headache"  
  
"That's okay the girls want to go to Wallmart,is that o.k with you"  
  
  
  
"Great, it'll get me out of this damn car"  
  
"Alright see you there"   
  
"Bye" Click.  
  
Kurt turned to Amanda and Kitty and told them it was fine."YES",they both yelled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the other van Scott told them they were going.  
  
"Great, I've got to brush my perfect hair and reaply my makeup I love going   
  
places people can see me. I'm perfect I have no flaws, unlike some goths",smirked Jean  
  
looking back at Rogue and Wanda.  
  
"Shut the hell up,bitch",yelled both of them at the same timethey looked   
  
at each other.They both smiled and formed a unspoken allience.  
  
"Alright everyone get out were here",said Scott while breathing a sigh of relief. 


End file.
